The Gods
The Gods live in the outer plane where mortals cannot exists. The only contact they have with mortals are through rifts in the mortal plane and the middle plane or spirit world. There are often temples of worship built at the site of these rifts in the mortal plane because of the strong presence of the spirits the mortals worship. Greater Gods in Tyius' Pantheon * Tyius(tīəs), God of the Sun has copper skin, long, rippling blonde hair, and eyes the color of amber. He is tall and muscular. He usually wears golden robes with ornate, silver threaded details. Tucked into his sash he carries dagger forged in the fire of the sun. He is worshiped by all believers as the absolute god. His followers can be primarily distinguished by the way they conduct themselves, erecting many statues and temples raised to please Tyius and receive his blessings. He is the husband of Pymera, Goddess of the Moon. * Pymera(pī merə), Goddess of the Moon has fair skin, short, rippling golden hair, and silver eyes. She is very tall and often seems detached. She usually wears elegant silver robes with a golden rope sash. She is often worshiped by the poor. Her few, but dedicated followers can be primarily piece together shrines in their homes. She is the daughter of Aius, the All-God, who Tyius defeated in the Battle for the Pantheon before taking Pymera as his prize. * Xixses(ziksəs)' , God of War '''has tanned skin, short, straight black hair, and eyes the color of dark rubies. He is tall and extraordinarily broad. and rarely laughs. He usually wears tanned leather armor and helmet. He is rarely not on his horse whenever he journeys away from the Hall of Gods. He has vast flocks of followers. There are numerous temples construed for him by the common people that believe in strength. His sister, Iasis, is the Goddess of peace. He is known to help mortal heroes that display extreme fighting prowess. * '''Iasis'(īaz iz), Goddess of Peace '''is an exotic beauty, with ebony skin, long, medium brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She is slender, and generally has a blissful expression. She usually wears long, flowing white robes with blue trim. She is often worshiped by village folk. There are many myths involving her intimacy with certain mortals. She is the sister of Xixses. Some say that she and Xixses were the same being that had an internal conflict raging for ages before finally splitting with all the rage and hatred going to Xixses and all of the calm and serenity into Iasis. * '''Ellios(elē ōs), God of Life ''' has with pale skin, short, medium brown hair, and eyes the color of polished oak. He is tall and broad-shouldered, and is usually very pleasant. He usually wears worn clothing dyed white. He is often worshipped by village folk. His surprisingly few followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are a small number of shrines to him in cities. He is known to help random mortals. * '''Ictos(ik tōs), God Of The Afterlife ' is surprisingly ugly, with ashen,sallow skin, waist length, dark red hair, and jet black eyes. He is tall and solidly built, and looks rather smug. He usually wears leather armor dyed light grey. He is not often worshiped. His few followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are many myths involving his affair with a mortal whom he fathered a child, Thalpius, with. His duty is to transport the dead from the world of the living to the various lands of the dead. * '''Emes, God of Knowledge ' with very pale skin, waist length, flowing russet hair, and eyes the color of rusted metal. He is very tall and slender, and rarely laughs. He usually wears very plain robes. He is often worshiped by astronomers, historians, and mathematicians. His numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by their devotion to learning. He only speaks to the mortals of the highest intelligence. * 'Itos, God of Wisdom ' is somewhat plain, with dark skin, waist length, rippling black hair, and eyes the color of moonlight. He is tall and very slender, and is usually deep in though. He usually wears a hooded cloak dyed dark brown. There are numerous altars dedicated to him in most cities. He is the brother of Emes. He is known to give advice to mortal leaders. * '''Uelia(yo͞o lēə)' the Goddess of the Sea' is blindingly beautiful, with fair skin, long, flowing brown hair, and eyes the color of the deep sea. She is willowy, and often seems aloof. She usually wears scant clothing, dyed medium green. She is often worshiped by magic-users. Her surprisingly numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by the rites they perform. There are numerous statues of her on islands. There are many myths involving her one-sided relationship with Tyius. She is the wife of Ellios. She is known to send dreams to epic mortal heroes. Lesser Gods in Tyius' Pantheon * Ilo(īlō), God of Blacksmiths '''forged Tyius' dagger when Tyius gave his forge the gift of fire from the sun, earning his place in Tyius' Pantheon once he defeated Aius. '''Other Greater Gods * Arus, God of Time